cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seb5 m13
Introduction Seb5 M13 was trained deep down in a secret training facility on Kashyyyk a General of the Separatist Forces. He commanded all droids was the Leader of all the battalions of droids into battle. Seb5 was a complete enemy to the Republic... Beginning Seb5 M13 was preparing for battle day a huge battle was breaking out and he wanted to win! They have scouted out all the Republics posotion of there main clone stations. They were all heading out to war for the battle of Sehrish! They wanted to go full force into the stations, then finish of the last of the republic with Commando Droids... The Plan Running through the forrest Seb grabbed his blaster and dove for the bushes. He heard the mini group of clone speeders flying toward him...the partol team the were circling around the base there were 4 mini groups Seb could not get caught not at this point his plan he had to go into the Republic base on Kashyyyk and take it over than call for reinforcments and the Republic on Kashyyyk would be gone. He needed to something he say a battalion of clones marching through the plants around the base he was almost there. There it was just straight infront of him he sprinted for the entrance and placed the charges a 10 second delay he sprinted back and dove ahead into the bushes and than the entrance exploded every single gaurd on duty outside would be hear in seconds, with out thinking he jumped out from the bush and ran up the ramp into the Republic base he flew down they corridors with red lights flashing. Suddenly there was a rush of shaddows infront of him and a tiny squad of a couple troopers went rushing down the corridor Seb had been hiding because as soon as he saw the shadows he dove to the side and layed down the hall ways were dark accept for the red flashing lights so that would atleast give him some cover. He reacted as fast as he could sprinting through the corrodors he saw what he found what he was looking for accept right when he had reached the door 3 mor mini squads of a couple troopers came up behind him diving for cover, behind a couple of wooden crates he pulled out his double modified DC-15 blasters made for better accuracy and a scope with stronger bullets. He ran foward and started fireing! He took one down instantly and started to get out a grenade he jumped and dove toward a barrel he through a smoke bomb and ducked he ran for the door and got inside. There was no one he was surpirsed his raid had come so easily. He took off his helmet he opend the computer and took the device he came for. Star Wars Rebels Hey have you guys seen Star Wars Rebels? Its already a couple months into the show but I would say it's pretty good so far. ﻿ Category:Bloody Elites Category:Player Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Category:Separatist Category:Commanders Category:Battalion Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class